Come Back to Me
by RC2012
Summary: A blue female dragon visits Lord Simultaneous at his castle and begs him to bring Drako back to life like he did with the Ultimate Ninja, and give him a second chance. Who is this female dragon? Drako's wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back to Me- A TMNT Fanfic**

Chapter 1-A visit to Castle Simultaneous

A blue female dragon walked up to lord Simultaneous' castle, carrying a vase, and knocked.

"What? Who is it? I'm busy keeping time in order here!"

The female dragon cleared her throat. "My name…is Lila. I'm here to ask something of you."

The door opened and lord Simultaneous popped his head out. "Yes?"

Lila cleared her throat again and held the vase up.

"These are…the ashes of…Drako."

"The dragon that was merged with the Ultimate Ninja? Who stole my time specter?"

Lila slowly nodded, not feeling pleased by the knowledge of the deceased dragon's past actions.

"Yes. I know what he's done, but could you please…?"

Lord Simultaneous knew what she was about to ask. "Sorry, not interested."

He started to shut the door, but Lila pushed it open and entered the castle.

"Please, you must bring Drako back to life."

"Get out!' lord Simultaneous cried. "Get out before I make you age into dust!"

"But you could make him good again. Just like with the Daimyo's son. You brought him back the way he was before he became wicked. Just bring Drako back as the way he was. Before he entered the Battle Nexus! Before he let fighting and lust for power corrupt him." Tears appeared in Lila's eyes and she fell upon her knees.

"Please! Oh, Please!"

Lord Simultaneous looked at her. He had to admit that he was feeling sad for her right now.

"Why does Drako mean so much to you? Was he your brother?"

"No." Lila wept. "He was…my husband. My loving husband whom I loved with all my heart. Please, I can't bear living without him any longer. If there truly is goodness in your heart, please bring him back to me."

Lilia wept for a few minutes before Lord Simultaneous made up his mind before he walked over to her, placed a hand on the dragoness' shoulder, and spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Lila looked up.

"Your words have not fallen upon a man who is heartless. I'll bring your husband back to life."

Lila smiled. "Thank you and bless you."

Lord Simultaneous smiled and took the vase from the dragoness.

He walked over to the middle of the room, turned around, and gently poured the contents of the vase onto the floor. He set the vase down and held his time scepter up, a light illuminating from it.

Then he pointed his scepter down at the ashes and a bright blue light came out and blasted the ashes.

Then the ashes began taking the shape of a figure, a dragon-like one.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**There's more to come.**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Back to Me- A TMNT Fanfic**

Chapter 2-Drako's Past

"No! This can't be happening! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drako cried out as his body was being turned into stone.

He couldn't move at all.

It spread from his feet and went up his body.

He couldn't believe it. All these years. All that planning. Leading up to this.

His head was the last thing to be turned to stone after one last no escaped his lips.

Drako shot up in bed and panted as he looked around.

He was in a room sitting on some kind of bed on the floor, big enough for two.

Drako threw off the blanket and looked at his body.

It wasn't stone at all.

It was still scales and all.

Drako breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, it was only a dream."

He stared at the floor, looking concerned.

"Yet, it seemed so real."

"Morning, Drako!"

Drako turned to his left and saw a female dragon standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. Her scales were the color of aqua blue and her underbelly was yellow. She two long horns that pointed back like Drako's and two horns pointed back on both sides of her face, instead of three like Drako. She was also around twenty-nine feet tall.

He recognized her to be Lila, his wife.

"How are you this morning, my husband?" Lila asked.

Drako smiled. "Fine, my love."

Then he recognized this room as his and his wife's bedroom. He recognized this to be his and his wife's home.

Lila came over and crouched herself by Drako.

She set the tray on his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, my love. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Then Lila looked concerned. "What was the dream about?"

Drako looked in front of him.

"I was…in this huge room. I was standing in it when my body was turning into stone. I was crying out as it happened. Then I woke up." Drako turned his head to Lila. "And then I saw you, Lila."

Lila said nothing, the look of concern still on her face.

"What's wrong?" Drako asked.

His wife said nothing.

"It was only a dream, my love."

"It's not that." Lila said, finally speaking up. "Um, Drako?"

"Yes, Lila?"

"Do the words, Battle Nexus, mean anything to you?"

Drako turned his head away and thought about it. He faced Lila again.

"No, not really. I don't know of or remember such a thing? Why do you ask, love?"

_It's just like what Lord Simultaneous said._ Lila thought.

Last night at his castle, Lord Simultaneous used his powers to revive Drako.

Lila could still remember it.

Happiness swelled up in Lila's heart when she saw her husband alive again and lying on the floor on his front side, unconscious.

Oh, how she kissed every inch of Drako's sleeping face.

Then looking up at lord Simultaneous and thanking him.

She remembered his words before he used his powers to send Lila and her husband back to their home. "Your husband shouldn't remember anything about the Battle Nexus tournament or his actions related to it or using the time specter. But remember, it would be best to try not to mention or bring up his past actions around him."

Lila knew it would be risky to bring up the words 'Battle Nexus' around Drako, but she wanted to be sure that he couldn't remember anything about it.

After she had confirmed it, she smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, just something about a rumor I heard. I wanted to see if you knew anything about it, but that's okay. Just eat your breakfast dear."

Drako smiled at her and commenced to doing so.

He looked around the room as he ate. He thought that it looked very nice.

After Drako finished eating, he set the tray aside, got up out of bed, and walked over to the slider doors before him and opened them.

He smiled and sighed pleasantly.

"Ah, what a beautiful day."

"It most certainly is." Lila said, smiling at her husband.

Drako came out onto the little porch and sat down, resting his feet on a stone stepping block.

The house looked like that of a house from feudal area Japan with a small courtyard surrounded by a wall. A large forest stood behind the house.

Lila came out and sat beside Drako on his right.

She placed her hand on top of Drako's.

He looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh, do I." Drako said smiling. "Just like it was yesterday."

He looked in front of him.

"It was a lovely spring day…"

"Drako?"

Drako looked at his wife.

"Could you start with your life before we met?"

Drako smiled and kissed her.

"Of course, my love."

Drako looked in front of him again as he told his backstory.

* * *

><p>Drako had a rough childhood.<p>

His father was cruel and abusive towards Drako and his mother. He was always going out and coming back home late and drunk.

Half the time that was when he would abuse Drako and his mother physically.

Only Drako's mother loved him.

She would feed him, educate him, kiss him, hug him, and love him; saying that he was her love.

While growing up, Drako never understood why he and his mother stayed with his father and got beaten by him.

Every time he asked his mother while his father was off getting drunk somewhere, she would always say that she loved him and could never leave him. But Drako would look into her eyes and see that that wasn't the truth.

His mother was afraid. Afraid that if she and Drako ran away, his father would come after them and beat them the moment he found them.

And so they stayed. In a home that was mostly full of misery and where they only had each other.

That was, until Drako's mother passed away when he was a teenager.

She fell ill and died.

It broke Drako's heart. Losing the parent who loved him so much, and whom he loved just as much.

After his mother was buried, Drako knew he couldn't stay in the house he lived in anymore.

The day after his mother was buried, at the age of sixteen, Drako ran away from his home as his father lay passed out on his bed.

Drako traveled a long way away from home.

He walked for two days, rarely stopping to rest, to get as far away from his father and his abuse as possible.

Drako finally found refuge in a cave in a forest really far from his old home.

There Drako stayed.

It was tough living on his own.

He had to steal food from nearby villages and run as fast as he could from the one who he stole from chasing after him.

Drako knew that he couldn't survive by just being fast and smart. He needed to be strong too.

So he trained himself.

He would watch student raining in the martial arts and other arts of fighting in a village where he never stole food from, so he could watch the students, through the front window of a school.

He would watch the moves the students or master performed, and practice them in the woods where he lived.

It was tough at first, but after a while he started to get it.

He even set up obstacle course to sharpen his fighting skills.

He used the skills he learned every day, fighting other homeless dragons who dared to come into his own personal territory to steal the small amounts of food he had.

He would fight them and always won.

His opponents would always slink away in shame and defeat.

Drako just couldn't be beat.

By the time he was twenty-four and thirty feet tall, Drako was the most strong and powerful dragon in the area. He even thought he was the best fighter in his realm.

Soon, Drako became bored with his daily routine and restless after staying in one place for so long.

He wanted to go and see the world.

So he decided to travel and see the world.

* * *

><p>"And I didn't have anything. No food, money, shelter, nothing. Nothing but my skills for survival and fighting." Drako said.<p>

Lila looked at him as he told the story.

"I traveled for around two years until I got into a little fight with another Dragon in a bad part of a village. I accidently bumped into him and he told me I was a big, stupid moron who should watch where I was going. I told him to take it back, but he said 'Make me.'"

* * *

><p>"Make me you stupid bastard!" said the other dragon, tall as Drako, but with green-colored scales instead of red; and fatter.<p>

"Oh, I plan to, you fat lard!" Drako cried out angrily.

He landed a punch in the dragon's stomach and knocked the wind out of him for a moment.

After Drako's opponent recovered his breath he tried to land a punch at Drako, but the red dragon was too quick for him and dodged.

Then he brought both hands together and slammed them down on the green dragon's head.

Then Drako jumped up and landed a strong kick into his opponent.

He fell down onto the ground. Unconscious.

Then Drako heard cheering and saw that it came from the other male dragons around him.

One of them, a small one with orange scales, came up to him.

He whistled at Drako. "Man, you're the toughest dragon I've ever seen. How you like to participate in the fights?"

"The Fights?"

"Yup, matches held outside the village every night. Dragons make bets on which fighters look like they'll win. Whaddya say big guy? I'll be your, say. Manager? We'll split the money 50/50?"

Drako thought about it and a determined look appeared on his face.

"Deal." He said, shaking hands with the dragon.

So Drako competed in the fights held outside the village every night and won every match he was in.

He used his share of the money to make a tent and buy food to last him for each week.

Drako was pretty happy with participating in the fights.

Fighting was what he was good at and no other job could give him the same satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"And that the way my life was for about a year." Drako said.<p>

"And then, we met." Lila said smiling, her head resting against Drako's shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, indeed."

He looked forward and visualized the day, the day he met the dragoness who would later become his beloved wife.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
